Dealing with Memories
by WhiteTigeres
Summary: Takes place after the movie.Al has brought Ed back.But at what price.And what possibly could this odd chimera want with him.Will Edward ever rember who he once was. Maybe Roy/Ed FirstFic


Dealing with Memories

He was running. Chasing something. The gray bricks twisted wickedly in the flickering of the dieing lights. Giggles echoed though the run down halls. He skidded to a halt in front of an iron door. A sense of dread filled him as he pushed the door open.

"Took you long enough," her voice rebounded of the walls making it impossible for him to know where the voice came from.

Shadows danced around the room. This place was so familiar. Book shelves covered the walls, filled with research journals and alchemy books. Papers were scattered across the desk and floor. A large circle with an intricate design took over most of the hardwood floor.

"Are you sure you want to remember?" the hidden girl asked. "It's a terribly painful past."

"Who are you!?" he called angrily.

"Temper, temper Edward," the voice was behind him.

Edward Elric whirled around to face her. A young girl no more than fifteen stood smirking in a red sleeveless turtle neck shirt and brown cargo pants. Dark brown hair fell across her glasses that glinted in the flickering light. The most noticeable trait about her was the white tiger striped ears and tail she had.

"W-What are you!" he gasped before growling," A chimera?!"

The girl let out a soft chuckle," My dear Edward. The question you should be asking is what you are. Who are you? How did you lose your arm and leg? How did you get here? Do you remember Edward? Anything at all?"

Edward floundered for an answer to her questions.

"How about your brother? What happened to him? How you sacrificed yourself for him? Do you remember your mother? Alchemy? Or what about who your in love with?" He voice held a taunting tone when she asked the last question.

"How? What?" He growled. "What do you want?!"

"Equivalent exchange. I'll get you your memories back and you help me with a very, very important task."

"What task?" He asked suspiciously.

"First, do we have a deal?" She held out her hand to him. He took it. He would give anything to remember who Al was, instead of only knowing him as the boy who said he was his brother. Anything to know why he loved him so much that he would sacrifice his own life. He would give anything to know who he was before he woke up in Risembool with no past and no future.

"Deal."

"Thank you Edward. I'll see you soon" a sinister grin spreading across her face. Ed wondered if he had just made the biggest mistake of his known life.

Ed jolted awake. Every night he dreamed of the girl who new everything. Every night he accepted her deal. Every night he wondered if he would regret it. And every night he wondered if she was real.

How long had he dreamed of her. A month? Two? Ed just sighed and swung his legs out of bed the left clonking metallically as it hit the hard wood floor. His automail hand ran though his long sunshine gold hair that had fallen out of its usual braid. Groggily he checked his clock. It read 6:50. He needed to be at the train station in an hour. Every other month he went to central to speak to a General Roy Mustang about his memory.

Apparently Ed had once been part of the military as a state alchemist, not that he remembered. Alphonse Elric, his younger brother, was a state alchemist as well. Al, he was the one who brought him back. Ed didn't know he had gone anywhere but apparently he had. They had thought he was dead. Winry and Granny Pinako had taken him in. Old friends they had told him. It pained him to see the hurt in there eyes because he couldn't remember them.

'Soon,' he told himself, 'soon I will remember everything.'

Alphonse Elric watched his brother move around the kitchen. He had messed up. He had to have for his brother to have come back without any memory. For heaven's sake he didn't even remember his own brother!

He would fix it. He would give his brother his life back. It would be just like they had always said. Back to their own bodies.

"Hey Al?"

"Y-yes brother?" A look of regret crossed over Ed's face.

"It's time to go." Ed said slinging his traveling sack over his shoulder and stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Of-of course!" Al grabbed his own bag and hurried after Ed.

"Your not cheating this time are you brother?" Ed looked at Al with a feigned look of hurt.

"When have I ever cheated?" He waved his hands around dismissively.

"Only about every game we've every played."

"The ones I can't remember don't count." Ed joked. Al didn't show that Ed's words had affected him on his face.

"Brother!" He whined and Ed just laughed.

The three day train ride to central was always like this. Ed cheating at cards, teasing Al and sleeping. And Al scolding his brother and worrying about what to say to Mustang.

Both new how unpleasant these trips were. Because no matter how many times they came nothing ever changed. Ed still couldn't remember and Al still felt guilty.

"Sirs," the stewardess interrupted. "We have arrived at Central."

Al thanked her as they gathered their belongings and got off the train. The two booked a hotel near the train station and settled down for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Ed took a deep breath as he stood outside General Mustang's door. Letting out the air he slammed the door open.

"Brother!" Al complained. He wasn't really all that mad. It made him feel better that Ed was still Ed. He was just an Ed that didn't remember him.

"Edward I will have to ask you to show more restraint when opening the door" Riza Hawkeye said sternly but the smile threatening to appear told him other wise.

"I would but then who would wake up Havoc and Breda?"

"I see you're feeling well Fullmetal," Roy Mustang said from his inner office door. Ed had gotten used to being called Fullmetal. It was kind of endearing and made him feel accepted into the Roy's little group.

"Don't sound too happy about it Mustang," he glared playfully. Roy just smirked and headed back into his office. Ed fallowed closing the door behind him.

"Anything new pipsqueak?"

Ed growled but resisted the urge to shout," No Mustang. I still don't know who the hell you are."

"That's not what I meant Ed," The general sighed, "Nothing at all?"

"No," Ed sighed sinking into the couch in Roy's office. It was the same every time but it never got any easier. A rap on the door broke the silence that was successfully taking over the room.

"Come in," Roy called.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but Lieutenant Kat is here to see you," Hawkeye said.

"Send her in."

A moment later a girl with short brown hair that fell onto her glasses dressed in military uniform strode into the room. Ed flashed back to the dream he had been having for the past month or so.

"YOU!"


End file.
